


How About Something Else?

by PedanticDictionary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Photographer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedanticDictionary/pseuds/PedanticDictionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a photography major, searching for inspiration for his three portfolios, all due in the same week, and goes to the bar to think. While there, he meets Castiel Novak, a mysterious stranger who provides the much-needed inspiration and agrees to help Dean with his projects.</p>
<p>Rated Mature for eventual sex that will happen eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Something Else?

The bar was, as usual, crowded and pleasantly deafening when Dean made his way inside and to the bartender. He generally enjoyed being a photography major – most of his classes were easy enough, and he got to stare at good-looking people of both genders as part of his coursework – but when three of his professors asked for portfolios of brand new material, all due in the same week, he felt at a loss. He had been assured that he could use the same model for all three classes, but the problem wasn’t finding a model – they lined up around the block to sit for the attractive photography student with a reputation for seducing his models. The problem was finding inspiration. He just didn’t have any for these projects.

As Dean took his usual stool, the bartender – a scruffy, older man named Blake – slid some whiskey across the counter, holding up the bottle. Dean shook his head, and Blake put the bottle away. For some reason, the din of the space was only irritating Dean, not relaxing him as it usually did. He was about to pay for the whiskey he’d downed and leave when a gruff, yet quite attractive, man sat down next to him.

“Bourbon, leave the bottle,” the man called to Blake before turning to Dean, giving him a very obvious once-over. “Well, hello, there, handsome. You a regular here?” It took Dean a moment to realize he was being flirted with before he got his best smirk up. He was definitely off his game just then.

“Yeah, actually,” the photography student replied, giving the stranger a more discreet once-over. He was attractive, to be sure, but he was still a stranger. Dean had never seen him around campus or in the bar before, and he was a little wary of him for that reason, but he seemed interested in Dean, so it didn’t particularly matter. “What about you? I’ve never seen you around here before.” The stranger shrugged.

“I come and go,” he replied, shrugging and smirking slightly. His smirk was different than Dean’s – cocky, but in a different way, and more self-assured than confident – but it was definitely alluring in much the same way. “I’m Cas, by the way. Castiel Novak.” The stranger downed half of the bourbon in his glass and offered a hand for Dean to shake.  
“Dean Winchester,” the photography student replied, shaking Cas’s hand. They sat in relatively amiable silence for a few moments, each admiring and observing the other, until Dean broke the silence and said, “Can I ask you a relatively weird question?” Cas shrugged.

“Relatively weird questions are the most interesting, so shoot,” the darker-haired man answered, leaning back a little and watching Dean carefully.

“Would you model for me?” The expression on Cas’s face didn’t chance one bit, but the man didn’t answer, either, so Dean felt the need to go on. “I’m a photography student, you see, and I’ve got three portfolios of new material due all in one week, and—“

“I’ll happily model for you,” Cas said, his smirk breaking into an amused grin, like he’d just wanted to get Dean rambling on about what he needed a model for. As he spoke again, he pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen and wrote something down. “I’ll be in town for the next few months, so give me a call whenever you need me to pose for you.” Cas slid the paper scrap towards Dean, grabbed the bottle of bourbon, and dropped some money where the bottle had been. “Hope to hear from you soon.” With that, and a wink, he left.  
“Well, damn,” Dean muttered into his glass, downing the whiskey that remained in it and slamming it down on the bar. He, much like Cas, dropped some money onto the counter and grabbed the paper scrap, on which was written a phone number. Dean pocketed the scrap of paper as he left the bar, smiling to himself. Going to the bar had, as he’d hoped, solved his inspiration problem, if not quite in the way he had expected.

 

A couple days later, Dean sat in the living room of his apartment, which he’d mostly turned into a photography studio, waiting for Cas to show up. He’d called the day before, asking the man to come over for a modeling session, and even though Cas had agreed, Dean was still severely nervous, more so than with any of his regular models. It was probably because this man was blatantly attractive in a much different way than all of the college students he was used to photographing, and because it was Cas who had initiated the flirting instead of Dean. It was getting closer and closer to when Cas had said he’d get to Dean’s admittedly small apartment, and the photography student was getting disproportionately nervous. His nerves were all for nothing, though, because about two minutes before the appointed time, there was a knock on the door. Dean practically shot off of the couch and yanked the door open, grinning nearly from ear to ear. Cas laughed, and the grin fell mostly off of Dean’s face.

“You were nervous, weren’t you?” Cas asked, unable to keep the laughter from his voice. Dean gave him a little glare, and stepped out of the way to let him into the apartment. “That is adorable! You were nervous!” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, motioning to a stool he’d placed in the studio space. “Just get on the stool and be prepared to take your shirt off.” With that, Dean started turning on the lights he’d prearranged around the space, grabbing his camera off the couch once he was finished. “Alright, shirt, start losing it.” He turned the camera on and aimed it at Cas, who was sitting comfortably on the stool and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Are you sure it’s necessary for me to take off my shirt?” the man asked, though he was already pulling the mottled grey tank top over his head. Dean snapped a picture and licked his lips.

“Oh yeah, Cas, absolutely,” the photography student replied, unable to look away even for the time it would take him to move the camera away from his face.

“Well, in that case, what if I took off…something else?” Cas offered, turning on the stool so his back was facing the camera. “My jeans, maybe?” As Dean snapped more pictures, Cas undid the button and fly of his jeans, standing up momentarily to slide the jeans off of his hips before sitting back down. As he slid the jeans down his legs and Dean continued snapping pictures, he slid his ass towards the photographer. Then, the jeans were tossed out of the shot, and Dean had a gorgeous shot of Cas with his arm extended, watching the jeans land next to the couch. “My underwear?” The strangled sound that escaped Dean’s throat must have been a deterrent, because Cas chuckled and, instead of taking the underwear off, plunged his hand down the front of his briefs as he turned so he was almost-but-not-quite facing the photographer.

Dean did his best to keep snapping pictures as Cas stroked himself – working what grew to look like a rather impressive erection – but his own growing erection made it difficult to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. Cas changed position often enough and left his erection alone soon enough that the session – which appeared to have been quickly devolving to sex – lasted about an hour and a half, at the end of which, Cas was splayed out on the floor, his legs curling up the stool and both of his hands down the front of his briefs, and Dean’s erection was growing painful. He finally found the will to put down the camera and ran a hand through his hair.

“That’s great, thanks, I got what I needed for my classes, and—“

“Great,” Cas interrupted, smirking the way he had in the bar two nights ago. “So I’ll see you at this time next week?” Dean blinked a couple of times before smirking back and nodding.

“Yeah, definitely,” he replied, grabbing Cas’s jeans and tossing them back to the man. “I’ll definitely be needing more from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so...I wrote this for someone on Tumblr who was practically BEGGING for someone to write this, and I procrastinated and procrastinated and...now the first chapter is finished!


End file.
